


All I want is you

by Moicrosoft_Word



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Multi, some of these are before we knew Els moms house was prison tho so ahakjsdha whoops, this is just old drabbles and requests from my tumblr from 2016 to now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moicrosoft_Word/pseuds/Moicrosoft_Word
Summary: First kisses babeyall typos and shit are my own, I'm too embarrassed to show my shit to other people that I actually talk to lmao





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Robot hasn't left him alone. It's been three days. No sleep. “You're wasting your fucking potential!” He shouts and Elliot feels tears sting his eyes. He just wants to sleep man, wants to slip into silence for a few hours, wants to rest his eyes that feel like they've got a thin layer of dust on them, every time he blinks his eyelids don't feel like they dont fit.  
He hasn't left the house in three days. It started when Mr. Robot had shot him, not once, or twice, but six times. Bang after bang. He woke up crying and hasn't fully stopped since. “You're weak, Elliot, the second you close your eyes I get to play.” And that terrifies him. “Maybe I'll visit Leon.” He spins on his heels and hums. Hums that stupid fucking nursery rhyme and Elliot wants to rip his hair out. “Sleep kiddo,” and Elliot can feel the first few trails on his face before his chest rattles and his hands shake.   
“No,” he whispers and Mr. Robot is smiling, smiling at him.  
“Listen to your father, Elliot.”   
He doesn't remember falling asleep but when he wakes up Mr. Robot isn't happy. “What?” He snaps and Mr. Robot makes a face.   
“Leon wasn't very pleased with our dinner conversation.” Elliot feels sick. Checks the clock. It's early, his mom isn't up. “Don't think he's gonna wanna see you kiddo.” Robot says smugly, sits at the foot of Elliot's bed. “Aw, don't look so down champ, you'll always have me.”   
“Don't want you.” Elliot mutters and Mr. Robot sighs, leans forward and grabs Elliot's face roughly.  
“I did you a favor. You should be thanking me.” Elliot doesn't speak. Mr. Robot shoots him again.   
Leaving the house is like being in a James Bond film. He doesn't see Mr. Robot. He pulls his jacket on slow, manages to make it out the front door. “Where are you going?” He nearly jumps out of his skin. He doesn't answer, weaves past him and heads towards the basketball court. He skipped breakfast, figures it might be easier to talk to Leon at the game instead of the diner.  
He isn't there.  
Elliot hangs back for a while and watches the game. He doesn't understand it. “We should be heading home.” Mr. Robot says, annoyance bleeding into his tone as Elliot lets out a sigh. It's like dealing with a toddler that has good aim. He fights a laugh at the thought.  
Elliot wanders around Leon's neighborhood, doesn't know which apartment is his because he's never been but he knows he lives around here because Mr. Robot throws a fit the closer they get. “So we've been here?” Elliot asks, tilts his head back to catch Mr. Robot's eye. He doesn't look back. “Now you don't talk? Okay.” He's fine with that.  
He catches Leon after wandering the neighborhood for thirty minutes. He doesn't look thrilled to see him.   
“You gracing me with your presence?” He snaps and Elliot takes a shaky breath.  
“Whatever I said I didn't mean it.” That gets Leon to stop. It has a few other people stopping and watching and Leon makes a face. “I don't remember what happened.”   
“My place, lets go.” he steers Elliot back to his apartment and Mr. Robot is dead silent. The second the door is closed Elliot panics, he watches Leon as he sits down. “You don't gotta stand.” He says and Elliot doesn't move.  
“I'm sorry.” He says and Leon makes a face.  
“Shit, you really don't remember.” Elliot shakes his head, “man you gotta keep a journal or something.” Mr. Robot fights a laugh behind him as Leon gets up and moves towards Elliot.  
“I don't want to fight,” Elliot flinches and Leon looks mortified.  
“You think I'm gonna fight you?” Leon lets out a stunned laugh, right hand coming up to cup his face and Leon ducks down and connects their lips. Mr. Robot gags.  
“Thought it was a fool proof plan,” he mutters and Elliot is pulling back a fraction. “Didn't realize he liked you.” Robot is rolling his eyes, “I misread the sit-”   
“-liot?” Elliot is looking at Leon. “You still there?”   
“Thought you were straight,” Elliot blurts out and Leon is smiling, forehead pressed against Elliot's.  
“Man, I don't know, know I want you though,” and Mr. Robot is back to gagging behind him but Leon's hand is warm on his face and he's kissing him. “Freaked out a little last night when you lunged at me,” and Elliot looks spooked.  
“I lunged at you?”   
“Right outside the diner. Don't think anyone saw.”  
“Sorry.” He mutters and Leon smiles.  
“Wanna get high, we could watch cable?” And Elliot nods.


	2. Can't Stand Losing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General audience elleon fic from 2016 I had on my blog.  
Elliot isn't used to not seeing Leon every single day.

Leon isn't at the diner. It's the first time Elliot is confused. The first time he looks at every clock he can find in the diner to make sure he wasn't early, or late. But he's not. He's on time and Leon is never late. He's always there with coffee before Elliot arrives.  
The whole thing throws him off and their usual waitress notices. “Same as yesterday?” She asks and Elliot nods. He doesn't remember if he liked what he had yesterday. Leon would have known. Where the fuck is he?  
He doesn't like what he gets entirely. The hash browns aren't crispy, the toast is slightly burnt. He eats it all and leaves.  
Lunch is a repeat of breakfast. He has soup this time, waits for Leon even after he's finished eating. He shouldn't be messing with his schedule. He drinks four more glasses of water and Mr. Robot sits across from him and sighs. “He isn't coming, than God honestly.” Elliot shoots him a look before leaving.  
Dinner is different. Leon still isn't there. He looks around the diner and leaves. “You need to eat kiddo,” Mr. Robot says, easily matching Elliot's pace. He doesn't speak.  
He stops by the court. He isn't there. But there's a few people passing a ball around. “He aint well man,” someone tells him, his shoes are holey and Elliot keeps his gaze on the mans feet. “He was here late last night, didn't look good.” Elliot heads towards Leon's apartment, the guy explained the outside of the building to Elliot and Mr. Robot rolls his eyes.  
“Follow me kid.”  
Elliot pounds on the door, the buzzer to the building is broken and he has to take several flights of stairs to the apartment number Leon's name was scribbled next to. So he's here, pounding on the door until Leon opens it. “Hey,” Leon says slowly, opens the door wider and lets Elliot in. Most of the lights are off. “I'm not really in the mood to talk.” He says slowly, and Elliot nods.  
“You gotta say something kiddo,” Mr. Robot sighs. “I didn't spend the day watching you sigh and mope for you to not speak.”   
“Thought you were done.” Elliot manages and Leon makes a face.  
“Ain't got the kinda money you can disappear with.” Elliot shakes his head.  
“I thought you left.”  
“Where would I go man?” And Elliot's chest feels tight. “You alright?” Elliot doesn't know how to respond.   
“Thought I'd lost you. We always eat together.” Leon smiles at him.  
“Just having on of day.” Leon says and Elliot ends up staying at Leon's for several hours. The order food and watch TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr https://moicrosoft.tumblr.com/


End file.
